Just Like Rain
by whitetyger123
Summary: Prussia and Germany get drunk and go to a park in the rain. Written by schoolgirl-cheesesculpture and whitetyger123 for amanda0293 for being the 100th review on Fall of a Hero! Rated M for yaoi and germancest


Gilbert tipped his head back, trying to catch raindrops on his tongue. Of course, he was drunk, so he almost fell backward doing so. He sat down on a bench, trying to regain his balance. "Hey, West, it's fucking raining."

Rubbing his temples with his fingers, Germany sat down beside his brother. "I noticed." He didn't mention the fact that they were both progressively getting soaked, since the coolness was already helping the headache that was starting to pulse through his head.

"I don't want to walk anymore. I wanna go over there." Prussia pointed to a small park just across the street, with nice trees and flowers. He stood up, wobbling only a little, and made his way over to there.

He let out a sigh. "Gilbert..." Why couldn't he just sit down and let him beat off the migraine that was threatening to engulf his head. Instead, he just followed after the stumbling former-nation while noticing the unique scent of a rainstorm. Absentmindedly, he pushed his hair to keep it slicked back despite the rain trying to ruin it.

"Hey, we should fuck." Prussia said, lying down on the wet grass, feeling the rain fall on his face. He looked over to his brother, seeing with delight that his hair was starting to fall out of its helmet-like position. He never had liked that look.

"Prussia," Germany started strictly, staring down at the other with his ice blue eyes, "get up so I can take you home. You're drunk and I'm cold." He was somewhat drunk himself, but at least he didn't revert to being painfully blunt.

"No!" Gilbert crossed his arms stubbornly. When the larger German stayed still, Prussia got an idea. "Well, if you're not gonna do it, I'll do it myself. It will be better anyway, cause I'm awesome." He started undoing his pants, unleashing his five meters.

Ludwig groaned to himself, not wanting to deal with his immaturity right now. "Not here. I don't want to talk with the police when they find you. I've already had to clear your name more times than should ever have been necessary." Not to mention all the times in meetings when he had to apologize for his 'other half'. He swore that the man was almost more infuriating than America messing up the world's economy.

"Oh come on, if the cops come I will just dazzle them with my awesomeness!" To prove just how awesome his awesomeness was, he started slowly stroking himself, looking Germany right in the eyes as he did so.

Putting his face in his hand, Germany kept his eyes closed for an extra second before determinedly looking Gilbert in the eyes. He wanted to make sure that his eyes didn't stray from the other's ruby eyes. "If you want to take care of _that_," He said, gesturing to just what he was doing, "you can do so at home."

"But it's so much more exiting here. Home is boring, and you always want to have vanilla sex. Stray from the normal and come have sex with me." Not even aware of half that he was saying, Prussia continued stroking himself slowly, leisurely.

"If you want to do that then, you have to deal with the police fine." Ludwig pushed his hair out off his face as well as the rain that was still pouring down. He wouldn't leave Prussia to freeze though, so he'd just have to go somewhere and wait for him to be finished. Still staring down at the silver haired man, he started counting backwards from a hundred to keep from letting the rhythmic hitch in the other's shoulder from affecting him.

Taking one hand off his own shaft, Gilbert reached out and grabbed onto Germany's ankle. Taking advantage of the fact that his brother was also drunk, he pulled him off balance. If he had been sober, he could have foreseen the other falling right on top of him, but as it was he was winded by and elbow to the ribs and a whole German body across his stomach. "Oof!

"East..." He grumbled threateningly, pushing himself off the other's body. It wasn't until he heard the sharp intake of breath by his face that he realized just what he pushed down on in order to get up. Pulling his hand back as if it was burnt, his face flushed a light pink.

"Well, now look what you have done. You got it even bigger." Gilbert smiled, a plan forming in his drink-filled mind. "Take responsibility." He demanded, grabbing the hand that had just been at his crotch and putting it back there.

"I already told you East, I'm not doing that." He tried to move his hand, but it was kept in place by Prussia's wiry strength. The heat that was emanating from it spread through his own body right down to the growing bulge in his pants. His drunken mind was telling him to just fuck his brother into the muddy ground, but his stronger rational side knew that wasn't possible where they were. It was public property!

"Come on, I'll even let you ride me." Alright, so it wasn't so much _letting him_ as he didn't think he could get off the ground. Or at least when he tried to get off the ground, it would tilt sideways and he would fall again.

If he wasn't stuck between a rock and a hard place now, Germany didn't know what to call it. On one hand, he was sorely tempted to go along with the other's wish, but it was still in public. What would happen if someone caught them?

"Bruder..." He started, narrowing his alcohol-softened gaze, "if I do this you must promise me to do something in return." Something like clean after himself. It would help Germany from having an aneurysm every time Gilbert left a room.

"Fuck yes, I will do anything. Like give you a blow job every day? I could so do that." Prussia said, surprised that his prude of a brother was actually considering it. Of course, who could resist his awesome charm?

"I lied, there are two things: one, make sure you don't leave my house like a tornado went through it." The only reason why his thoughts were still coherent was because he was so adamant about it. Other than that, his mind had jumped to a lower position in his body. "And two, I will be the one entering you. I can still coordinate more of my body then just my mouth and hands."

"Oh come on, I'm the one with the awesome dick! How about I make up some rules. If you enter me, I will tell your little Italian where you're ticklish, and how exactly I've found those places." Yes, threats were great. Got the job done with minimal effort.

Germany paused for a moment, his hand still forcibly wrapped around Gilbert's cock. The rain had made short work of soaking through both of their clothes and he could already feel the headache of having to wash them later. Speaking of headaches, his had disappeared from the combination of the cool rain and the more pressing matters of whether or not to have Prussia indulge Feliciano of that secret. Yes, nations often 'consummated' their relationships when making alliances or annexing the other, but it was probably unlikely for them to do it continually, other than maybe France. He heard a rumour of America and Canada having a very _close_ relationship as well but based on his sources it was probably untrue.

"You win." He muttered down to the pseudo-albino who was still lying down on the muddy ground. His hair was getting dirty and rain was hitting his exposed flesh temptingly. "I just hope we won't get caught..."

"See? My awesome reasoning abilities are superior to your arguments." Of course, that is what it was supposed to sound like. In reality it came out more like "Shee? My awesmu resonong abiliteeeessss are shuppperiur to yur argumns." But he figured he got the point across, so instead ran his hand under Ludwig's shirt, feeling the defined muscles.

The hand on his stomach caused Ludwig to unconsciously tighten his grip on both the ground and his 'partner's' length. When he heard Gilbert groan again with a mixture of pain and pleasure, he then grit his teeth together and tried to forget just where they were as he started to slowly pump his hand.

"I don't want a fucking hand job! Come and sit on my dick!" He pushed the hand away and went for Germany's fly, trying to get it open. But the alcohol made it so his fingers trembled, so all he managed to do was get the button half way.

Looking up for a second at their dripping surroundings, Germany just shook his head and started to try and stand up. "I can't do this here. It's not proper and we're getting dirty." He only managed to get to his knees before getting pulled back down.

Looking Ludwig straight in the eyes while holding his face inches in front of his own, Prussia hissed out a drunken slur, "We are going to have sex right here. Now get out of those pants and show me your ass hole."

With a pained glare, he then brought his hands down to his zipper, surprising even himself as he slowly undid his pants. Germany could have bet that if it was anyone other than Gilbert making him do this, he would fiercely decline and ignore them for the next few weeks. As his growing cock was released from the majority of the pressure against it, he subconsciously started rubbing it with his palm.

Prussia went up on his elbows, even that small movement difficult in his impaired state. "Stop jerking off and get on my dick." He nodded to said appendage, which was amazingly still growing.

"I need to be... Properly prepared first." He managed to get his pants and underwear off with minimal difficulty. The cool air did nothing to hinder just how aroused he was at the moment.

"Oh fuck, isn't your ass loose enough by now?" But the awesome man still stuck his fingers in his mouth and reached over. "Come on, lean forward so I can get them in."

Thinking it would be easier, Ludwig put one leg over the shorter man and straddled him; his hands in the mud beside Prussia's silver hair. Unable to stop himself, he waited for Gilbert to take his fingers out of his mouth before leaning down and kissing him passionately. If they were going to do this out _here_, it was going to have to be worth it.

Mm, this was nice. He wasn't getting any rain in his face anymore. Prussia smiled into the kiss, swirling his awesome tongue around in Ludwig's mouth. His hand going down to Germany's waist, he felt around for that hole he knew was there. Finding it, he slipped one finger past that ring of muscles. Damn, it really wasn't loose at all.

With a small grunt of pain into Gilbert's mouth, Germany reached up to his hair with one hand to slick it back with the cool rain water. He had forgotten the fact that they were in mud before and he had just ran it through his blond hair. As the next finger was added, he then moved his mouth to start licking and sucking at the rain cooled skin of Prussia's neck and collarbone.

Scissoring his fingers, Gilbert made way for the final finger. With his legs, he lifted up his hips slightly, grinding into Germany's crotch. The friction was exactly what he needed right then. "I think you're ready."

Lust now running freely through his blood, the blond nation raised his hips and placed his now stretched hole over the other's cock. He was still extremely nervous that someone would see, so he just pushed those and more rational thoughts to the side as he brought himself down on none other than his brother's length with a strong blush on his face.

Throwing his head back in pleasure as his cock entered his brother's tight entrance, Gilbert let out a low groan. "I always love your ass." He lifted a hand to give Germany's shaft a few strokes.

"_Bruder_, don't be so blunt." Ludwig managed to grunt out as his started to move against Prussia's cock as well as rock his own into that talented hand. His hands were back in the gritty mud as the rain continued to move down their clothed bodies.

"I'm the awesome Prussia. I can be as -fuuuuck- blunt as I want." The hand that wasn't on Ludwig's cock was on his hip, helping him thrust slowly onto his five meters.

Germany started to speed up his reverse thrusts as he started to slam down on Gilbert's length. His eyes were tightly closed and he was making sure not to let out any sounds so not to alert anyone's attention.

Fuck, too much to drink. Prussia tried to thrust his hips up, but missed his timing once again. He soon gave up, putting all his concentration on his hand moving on his brother's own shaft. Then, with one shaky hand, he reached up, touching Germany's face. "Don't hold back your voice."

"Do-_aah-_n't say that East." Ludwig managed to say without moaning too loudly from the friction both inside him and on his cock. The rain was letting up somewhat, but neither of them were paying attention to it anymore except for the fact that Germany's hair was now hanging in front of his eyes and dripping rainwater onto his brother's face.

"I'm fucking Prussia." Well, actually he was fucking Germany, not himself, but he was sure the idea had gotten to his brother. A drop of water fell right into his eye, and he had to blink it away, hands too occupied to do it.

He let himself moan deeply as the hands increased their pressure on his vital regions. Instead of answering, the blond nation just leaned down so that his prostate might be hit and so that he could kiss the man he was riding. Their lips and tongues battled; both of them drunk on lust and alcohol.

Groaning into the kiss, Prussia put his hand behind Ludwig's head, pushing it forward to deepen the kiss further. His other hand twisted on the hard cock, going up and down. He took it off and fondled Germany's balls, rolling them around in his hand.

Thrusting his tongue into the other's warm mouth, Germany had completely forgotten just what a compromising position the two of them were in. Prussia: completely drunk and him who was having sex in public with said egomaniac.

From the feeling in his lower stomach, Gilbert could tell he was almost finished. He tried to increase the pace of his hand so he could make Germany cum at the same time, but he wasn't sure if it was doing any good, considering how he was now seeing two of everything.

The fact that Prussia had started to pull fretfully on his vital regions and that they were both moving even more forcefully then before, Ludwig knew that they were both getting closer to climax. About time, too, since every second they spent doing this was just that much more of a chance of being caught. Not that it was in the forefront of his mind by now. "_Ah!_ _Bruder!_"

Panting, Gilbert got out the words "Fucking kiss me!" West quickly bent over, attacking his lips. Prussia opened his mouth greedily, tasting as much of his brother as possible. His hand kept moving up and down Germany's cock, and he could feel his own twitch in anticipation. A few more of Ludwig's downward thrusts, and a few sloppy ones of his own, and he came, filling that tight ass with his seed. Within a few seconds, he heard a needy moan and felt his hand covered in cum.

All but collapsing onto the man below him, Germany barely noticed that it had stopped raining. Instead, he focused on the fact that their body heat seeped through the layers of soaked clothes as they panted against each other. Even the fact that they were disgusting from cum and mud didn't go through his mind. Yet.

Letting his head fall back into the mud, Prussia smiled. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through Germany's wet hair, messing it up. Because of the little bit of mud that was in it, when he spiked it up slightly, it stayed like that. Good thing West didn't have a mirror. He would have looked good as a punk. "Now, who's awesome?"

"You..." He answered with a sigh, liking the feeling of Prussia's fingers in his hair. Wait, if he was doing that, then his hair would be messed up. And with everything that had happened, he was nowhere near presentable. And they just had sex outside.... Verdammt! This was going to be hard to talk out of...

Standing up as quickly as his drunk and tired body let him, his started slipping his pants on before he groaned at all the mud on both of them. "East, how did you get me to do this..." He muttered to himself, still unsuccessfully trying to get dressed.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not like I put aphrodisiac in your drink of anything. Although, that would be a great idea, now that I think of it." He did up his pants while he was still on the ground, not caring in the slightest about the mud. "Hey, help me up." He held up a hand, demanding what should be obvious.

Ludwig just looked at the hand that was covered in his own cum. "Not that one." He waited for the Prussian to raise his other hand and then helped him up. Through all his wet and dirty clothes, he could barely feel as the cum in his ass started to slowly seep out.

Gilbert leaned against his brother, the ground not staying still long enough for him to catch his balance. "And see? You were worrying for nothing. Nobody saw..." That was when they turned around to walk out of the park. Standing on the other side of the road, was what looked like Hungary, a video camera to her eye.

Following his brother's somewhat unfocused gaze, Germany saw Elizabeta standing across the road with a camcorder. "Scheiße!" He muttered, dragging Prussia faster toward their house with a bright red flush. It would have been bad enough if it was the police, but Hungary?

Prussia turned back to Hungry, almost tripping as Ludwig pulled him faster. "Hey, make sure you show that shit to Austria! And I want a copy!" He yelled through the moist air, before turning back around so that he wouldn't fall.

Hungary watched as Prussia and Germany ran away from her. Looking down at the video recorder, she shut it off with a grin. She didn't need to be told to show it to her husband. Maybe after seeing this he would allow to her watch the next time he 'went off for business'.


End file.
